


自甘堕落

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: “……现在我该怎么做？”“做一个魅魔该做的事，陛下。”





	自甘堕落

“阁下，国王陛下在他的起居室等您。”  
士官长梅里斯•玛拉甘朝拉希奥恭恭敬敬地敬了个礼，按理说，他该尊称那头黑龙为拉希奥亲王了——安度因国王早已和那头龙在光明大教堂的穹顶之下交换了永恒的誓言，可他就是改不了口。这并不是说他对国王的选择有所质疑，只是这么称呼一头黑龙着实奇怪得很，仅仅是维持肃穆的神情就已经要耗光他全部的耐心了，圣光在上，就原谅这个古板老人家吧，为什么每次偏偏是他赶上国王陛下碰上这种怪事……  
“哦——”那头黑龙拖着长长的调子，猩红的眼睛上下扫视着他，让老兵浑身发毛，拜托别再问我国王的问题……士官长还没在心中把那句话念叨完，就听到黑龙憋着笑意的询问，“这次又怎么啦？我们的国王想要举办一场万圣节晚会？需要我准备一南瓜的糖果吗？”“陛下说您去了就知道了。”玛拉甘干巴巴地回答。  
“我懂了。”拉希奥走向房间的露台，“请允许我先行一步。”

国王的起居室位于暴风要塞接近顶部的塔楼，通常情况下，只要国王回到城堡休息，那头龙就势必尾随在国王身边。除非国王比预定的时间回来的稍早些，或者有意避开他的伴侣，或者二者兼具。那么，拉希奥当然更要在第一时间见到那个暗怀心思的人类，避过那些卫兵和侍女，（鞠躬和敬礼太碍事了，繁琐的人类礼仪），直接飞向塔楼顶部的露台，踏着星月的光辉走向他的国王。  
黑龙拍击着双翼，在露台的边缘降落，化作黑皮肤的人类青年，轻车熟路地推开半掩的落地窗。屋内没有亮灯，不过他能闻到黑暗中人类的气味，就和他平时闻起来一样好……或者说有些好过头了？黑龙嗅到某种特殊的甘甜气息，像是刚榨好的柠檬  
拌上薄荷。他向黑暗深处走去，借着微弱的星光看到桌边的烛台，上面还扣着一个小巧南瓜罩子，他朝那小南瓜挥了挥手，闪烁温暖的烛光一下就填满了黑暗的空间。  
“你在这儿吗，安度因。”  
他温和地开口，朝气味的来源陈述着事实，安度因是找人唤他来的而非亲自去见他，加之昏暗的房间，他想他的人类伴侣可能陷入了某种特殊而又尬尴的境地。安度因没回应他，但他听到了人类骤然加速的呼吸。  
“你还好么，安——”他走向那张宽大的四柱床，拉开深蓝的帷幔。

 

在安度因离去的很多，很多年以后，每当最后的黑龙回忆起他在那个有星光的晚上伸手拉开深蓝的帷幔，他依然会忍不住像一个处于生长期的幼龙那样，热血上涌，心跳加速，胸腔中沸腾着滚烫的熔岩。

 

安度因，他的安度因。过长的金发散落在颈间，赤裸着半躺在他们的床上，紧闭着眼睛，抚慰着自己的胸膛和胯间挺立的阴茎，人类在睁开蓝色的双眼，听到造访者的声音时呜咽了一声，随即在自己手中达到了高潮。  
拉希奥几乎快要窒息了。  
这毫无疑问是安度因，无论是他的声音还是气息，亦或是他那副羞愧难当的神情，问题在于他又有些和平时不一样的地方……黑龙定了定神才发现，在人类柔软的金发之间，探出了一对尖尖的红色小角，哦，还有，他白皙的大腿上还缠着一条红色的……尾巴？拉希奥竭尽全力才控制住自己没有立即咬上人类的咽喉，压着他的肚子然后……  
“你出什么事了，安度因？你现在处于危险之中吗？”他在床边坐下，尽力让自己的声音听上去没有颤抖。他必须先了解他伴侣的情况，他依然记得一次，某个糟糕的恶魔趁虚而入，控制了国王的身躯，然后一切都变得不能再糟。  
安度因大口喘着气，颤抖地伸出手为自己拉过旁边的被单，然后把脸埋在被子里，一边小声咳嗽着一边断断续续地开口“……我没事，不是什么严重的问题……”  
黑龙站起身，为人类端来一杯水。  
“谢谢。”安度因的声音听上去有点沙哑，人类接过拉希奥递来的水，然后大口地吞咽着。

——————————————————  
这事儿一开始正常的很。  
不过是一个和往年没什么差别的万圣节，英雄谷的篝火，纷繁的面具，到处弥漫的臭气弹……以及例行来到小镇恐吓民众的无头骑士之影。安度因国王通常会选择在万圣节去探访那些孤儿院的孩子们，而他们正和看护员嬷嬷在闪金镇感受节日那诡异又欢乐的氛围。那些带着各种族面具的孩子们蹦蹦跳跳地朝每一个路过的勇士们讨要糖果，他们大多选择了兽人或是巨魔，因为“这样比较可怕”。当安度因国王悄悄造访时，那些孩子们也笑嘻嘻地一拥而上，“不给糖就捣蛋！”  
等看护员略带歉意地靠拢过去时，安度因国王已经从包裹里捧出一把一把的糖果，面带笑容地塞在那些孩子的手心，让后看着他们再度蹦蹦跳跳地离去。但马上，那些孩子的笑声就变成了尖叫，火球从天而降，擦着他们落在路旁的旅店屋顶。一个尖锐的声音伴随着古怪的大笑响彻小镇——“天空一片黑暗，火焰仍在肆虐。你的攻击毫无意义，命运之轮已经开始旋转！”  
安度因国王抬头仰望，看到那个骑着无头烈马的骑士之影在天空盘旋——无头骑士之影，他当然知道这个。血色十字军圣骑士托马斯•汤姆森曾是白银之手的一员，可惜他遭到了诅咒，丧失了心智与对圣光忠贞，每年的万圣节，他的影子徘徊在艾泽拉斯的四处，散播着阴霾的种子和仇恨的火焰。  
国王眯起眼睛注视着骑士缓缓降落，萨拉迈尼已然出鞘，剑柄闪耀着璀璨的金色光芒，迫不及待地啜饮鬼魂的执念。等那鬼魂落定，国王便冲刺向前，朝马身斩去。他并非孤单一人，小镇里的冒险者们见此光景都纷纷跻身上前相助，不一会儿的功夫，那鬼魂就被击退消散，徒留威胁的大话回荡在空中——“我的地狱烈焰竟已不再煌煌，你的生命火烛也要暗褐无光！”  
和之前的每次一样，每当那鬼魂被击败，他总会留下一个稀烂的南瓜，里面装满了各式的糖果，方才参与杀敌的勇士们一拥而上，传递着里面的糖果，他们甚至给国王陛下硬塞了一颗，“这是您的战果，陛下，能和您一起并肩作战是我的荣幸！”勇士们面带笑容的吞下糖果，并怂恿国王这么做。顶不住他们炙热的目光，安度因最终也咬开糖纸，吃掉了一颗。

然后一切都乱套了。

不多会儿的功夫，那些吃掉糖果的勇士们就纷纷起了“变化”，字面意义上的。他们开始变成了各式各样的黑暗生物，食尸鬼，巨型蜘蛛，游荡恶鬼……但无疑，他的精神还是他们本人，这把他们自己和旁人都吓了一跳。随即，他们开始意识到自己产生的某种新的欲望，“食尸鬼”想要吞食新鲜的尸体，“巨型蜘蛛”想要织网捕食蚊虫，而“游荡恶鬼”……不知何故，“游荡恶鬼”想要钻进旅店，挨着那些完炉石卡牌的旅客，然后撕光他们所有一费的法术牌，这实在奇怪得很。但他们依然是人类，他们和内心的欲望相抗争，直到那位饥饿难耐的“食尸鬼”逃窜到厨房仓库，吞食掉了一大只老鼠尸体——紧接着他变回了原型。  
于是大家恍然大悟，想要解除这莫名的诅咒，唯有暂时屈服并满足心中的欲望。于是“巨型蜘蛛”晃晃悠悠地跑到暮色森林的树丛之间开始织网，“游荡恶鬼”跑到温暖的旅店，然后在玩家的哀嚎中撕光他们手中所有一费的法术牌。

 

——————————————————  
拉希奥接过安度因喝光的空杯子，又为他续上一杯端来，“所以，你也受到了那个诅咒的影响？”  
“如你所见……是的。我本以为只要我能，呃，达到性高潮就能，呃，变回来，但是……”安度因捧着那杯温水，低着头小口啜饮着。  
“可是你依然是这幅模样，我是说，瞧瞧你的角和尾巴，安度因，你现在是一只魅魔了。”黑龙咧着嘴角坏笑道。  
“哦，闭嘴吧你。”人类又咳嗽了一阵，躲闪着眼神，“这没起到作用……现在我该怎么做？”  
黑龙把他手中的杯子夺下，随手放在一边的床头上，轻轻摩挲着人类光滑的手腕，满意地感觉到安度因在他的抚摸下开始战栗，他似乎比平时变得更要敏感，“做一个魅魔该做的事，陛下。”黑龙俯下身，在人类身侧耳语道。

 

他抬手扳过人类的头，给了他一个热烈的，疯狂的吻。安度因口腔的温度似乎比平时还要高上很多，拉希奥尝到甘甜的味道，就像他刚刚推开落地窗时闻到的那样，不是那种过于黏腻的甜味，而是新鲜凌冽的甘甜，像是柠檬拌上薄荷，像是美好而永恒的夏日。人类放松地启唇，让黑龙放肆地舔舐啃咬着，唾液从他的嘴角淌下，滴落在颈间。他们刚刚结束这个吻时，安度因还在大口的喘气，接着他就如同窒息一般哽住——黑龙的手突然拉开了他身上的遮掩，探向了他的腿间。  
“你硬了。”那头龙眯着眼睛坏笑道，“你才刚刚射过，只是我吻你就让你再次硬了起来？看来做一只‘魅魔’还是有些好处的嘛。”  
人类的脸红得快要滴下血来，看来他刚才说的没错，变形诅咒并没有影响到受咒着本人的神智，毫无疑问，这非常安度因。拉希奥没有停下手上的动作，他翻身踩上床，随意地把靴子踢在床下，一手挑逗着人类的阴茎，另一只手慢慢地轻扯着他的金发，让他的脑袋向后仰，然后触碰他后脑新长出的红色小角，一边抠刮着它一边感受着人类的颤抖。当他的手终于恋恋不舍的放开人类的金发，又转而探向他的胸前，轻轻掐住他一边的乳尖。这让人类再次发出窒息般的低声啜泣。“身为一只魅魔，安度因……”那头龙贴近人类的耳边，咬住他的耳廓然后朝里气起，手上的动作并未停下，反而力道越来越重，速度越来越快，“你实在是太青涩了，安度因，你的‘种族素养’呢？还是说我需要为你拿来一条皮鞭，抽你一顿好让你进入状态？”

安度因觉得自己被困住了，困在自己无处抒发的欲望，困在黑龙前后的手中和他的胡话里，他有点儿想生气地反驳或是一手肘推开他，可是他的四肢软的不听使唤，脑袋烫得像是快要炸裂开来。随着拉希奥手上一下力道恰到好处的耸动，他挣扎了一下，浑身僵硬地绷直，然后在黑龙的手中射了出来。  
他软绵绵地靠在身后人的胸膛上大口喘息，这太糟糕了，他开始后悔进在今日前往闪金镇，后悔神智不清的时候唤这头龙过来，这个恶劣的混蛋永远不懂得什么叫尊重，就好像他看到自己这幅鬼样子还乐见其成似的，他只会在他陷入窘境的时候捉弄他，让他羞愧得无地自容……他抽了抽鼻子，伸手抹了把眼睛，这真是太糟糕了，他根本不明白他体内这股灼烧的欲望和微妙的委屈是从哪儿冒出来的。

拉希奥注意到了这点，他扳过他的肩膀，伸手擦了擦他的眼睛，“嘿……嘿，安度因，别哭啊……看着我，安度因！”人类勉强睁开了他通红的眼睛，倔强地瞪视着他，“我不是你想的那个意思……我没在羞辱你，我只是想让你快点进入状态然后好恢复正常。”人类咳嗽了几下然后挥开他的手，“去你的，拉希奥。你分明享受得很，你的眼神告诉我，如果可以，你巴不得我一直是这幅该死的鬼样子，无法自制，全然屈服于你让你感觉好极了，是不是这样？”  
黑龙愣了一下，好像他真的受到了什么伤害似的，随即他一把揽过人类的肩，把那个头脑发热胡思乱想的人类揉进自己的怀里，“如果我让你有了这样的误会，”他在安度因耳边轻念到，“我为我的无礼道歉，安度因，我从未想要你屈服于我，我爱你。你知道的，无论你是一个人类，一个王子，一个国王，还是说……一个魅魔，只是你，安度因，永远是你。”他感觉到人类的颤抖的后背正在逐渐平息下来，他再次扳着人类的肩，直视着他的眼睛，“如果你现在不喜欢，那我们就不做了。你看上去已经很累了，你可以早点休息——”

安度因攥紧拳头狠狠地揍了他的肚子，气急反笑地盯着他看，随即按着黑龙的后颈，把他拉入一个甘甜的吻。“……你是甜言蜜语个混蛋，拉希奥。你知道这个时候我不可能拒绝你，给我有点儿用，别那么多废话。”人类突然伸出手，满怀爱意地轻轻攥住黑龙脑后坚硬的黑色尖角，然后俯在他的耳边，低声说着：  
“现在，喂饱我。这国王的命令。”  
黑龙没再贫嘴，他笑了笑，推着国王的双肩把他按倒在床上。他伸手碰了碰人类新长出的尾巴，那红色的尾巴立即缠上了他的手腕，拉希奥挑了挑眉，安度因似乎有点惊讶，就好像这动作不是他做出来的一样。黑龙的吻落在人类的额角，落在他的唇边，顺着他的脖颈一路下滑到肚脐，安度因的身上存在可能永远散不去的伤痕，可他看起来依然是那么完美。黑龙的手向下探，手指慢慢的深入人类的身体，这让安度因再次抽动着身躯，拉希奥缓慢地摩挲着他的体内，感受着人类身体的变化，他的温度比往常要高，而且变得更加湿润，不需要任何润滑剂似乎就已经准备好了，这大概就是那个诅咒的“功效”，尽管如此，拉希奥依然逐次增添着手指，让人类过于敏感的身体逐渐适应着冲击。  
“够了。”国王终于不耐烦的出声，“你究竟想要等到什么时——”

他话音未落，黑龙就猛地抽离了自己的手指，突然的空虚让人类又打了个哆嗦，紧接他的双腿就被紧紧攥住并分开，某个更大物体楔进了他的体内。他已经准备的足够好了，足够让黑龙的阴茎在刚进入时就直接深入到底，他感觉到自己被完全的充实，拉希奥的阴囊撞击在他的臀部时，他发出绵长的叹息。  
黑龙伸手拂去他遮住眼睛的金发，静静地注视了他一会儿，什么都没说。随即开始了前后的运动，拉希奥伸出手，在前端抚慰人类的阴茎，他没再为难他，说些什么让人不适的废话，就只是有力地动作着，节奏好得不可思议，先是缓缓的小幅度进出，再到速度加快，全部抽出来再整个地没入。安度因觉得自己体内那股百蚁噬心般难忍的欲望正在逐渐得以舒缓，他不再压抑自己，伸手搂住黑龙的肩背，那条细长的红色尾巴缠上黑龙的大腿，像条怪异而美丽的小蛇，他放肆地发出愉悦的呻吟和绵长的叹息，脚趾舒适地蜷缩在一起。  
他不知道自己是什么时候再一次达到高潮的，总之那瞬间的感受剧烈得让他几乎要昏死过去，他在昏昏沉沉的迷茫中感觉到拉希奥的速度越来越快，最终释放在他体内。他太困了，他似乎感觉到拉希奥俯下身来亲吻他的额头，在他耳边轻柔地低语，“你现在感觉好些了吗，安度因？”  
是的，我感觉好极了。他还没说出那句话就陷入了昏睡。

 

——————————————————  
安度因睁开双眼时，正对上一双炙热的红眼睛。  
“……拉希奥？”  
那头黑龙亲昵地抵着他的额头，伸手揉乱他的金发，“它们消失了，你的角和尾巴，我想你的诅咒已经解除了。”  
国王尴尬地咳嗽了几声，“我想是的。”  
“那么，”拉希奥坐起身，仔细端详着他，“你想要喝点儿什么吗？”  
“来点茶就好，谢谢。”  
“你想要来块糖吗？补充一下糖分？”  
“不。”安度因似乎突然清醒了过来，“我相信我在很长一段时间内都不会接受任何来路不明的糖了。”  
黑龙轻笑了几声，起身去炉边烧上一壶水，并往炉火里吹了好几口龙焰，又在桌边的储物柜上拿下安度因常喝的那罐红茶。  
安度因靠在床头，半眯着眼睛，听着水烧开的声音，想着，自己也许可以再睡上一小会儿。

——END——


End file.
